The contract shall provide NIDA's Medication Development Division with a centralized confidential repository of compounds for evaluation as potential treatment agents. The Contractor will serve as the central point for receipt of compounds, by MDD, from various compound submitters. Part of the Contractor's duties will be to analyze the compounds received for purity in order to insure that they are suitable for examination in MDD's testing paradigms for determining potential treatment agents for cocaine and opiate abuse. The Contractor will also "blind" the identity of the compounds to the testing sites. This will ensure that the test results will be free from any bias and preconceptions on the part of the sites.